The invention concerns a stacking container for shaped parts, in particular stamped sheet metal parts, consisting of a frame stand with longitudinal upper and lower holding ledges which between them receive the shaped parts and comprise a row of spaced apart profiled notches to hold the upper or lower edges of the shaped part.
Thin walled shaped parts, in particular large stamped sheet metal parts for automotive vehicles must be stacked in stacking containers between production stages and during transportation and intermediate storage prior to further processing. As the surface of such shaped parts is frequently highly sensitive to damage, care must be taken that the parts are being held at a predetermined distance from each other, wherein however, the distances should be as small as possible in order to reduce the storage volume required.
Loading and unloading in the case of known stacking containers is manual. In view of the considerable risk of injuries while handling the mostly sharp edged sheet metal parts and because of the substantial time requirements, which no longer correspond to the cycles of advanced stamping presses, automatic loading and unloading means were developed, whereby stacking containers are loaded and unloaded. It is possible with such installations to deposit the shaped parts at designated locations within a stacking container so that the parts are received and held between upper and lower holding ledges comprising the appropriate profile notches. In a stacking container of the abovementioned generic type according to the unpublished patent application P No. 34 06 293.9 of the present applicant the profile notches of the upper holding ledges are provided on a mobile profile gripping piece capable of being displaced in the upward direction against the force of a spring. These profile gripping pieces, arranged in a row of bores of the holding ledge and resting against a compression spring, are raised upon the introduction of the shaped parts and lowered as soon as the part has assumed its proper position. Unloading takes place in the inverse direction.
As the stacking container is holding the shaped parts not only in intermediate storage but also for transportation, said parts are frequently exposed in transport to considerable impacts. This creates the risk that the parts are accelerated upwards to the extent that they raise the profile gripping pieces against the force of the springs, whereby the shaped pieces may be released from their holders. While it is possible to block all of the mobile gripping pieces in transport, it would involve a considerable expenditure.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a stacking container of the abovementioned generic type making possible the secure immobilization of the shaped parts being held in transportation.
This object is attained according to the invention by that at least along one of the upper holding ledges a height adjustable safety ledge is arranged.
This safety ledge is lowered if the stacking container is to be transported together with the shaped parts contained therein. The safety ledge is raised for loading and unloading.
The safety ledge may be adjusted in height for example by that it is mounted on the holding ledge pivotingly around an upper longitudinal pivot axle.
It is further possible to guide the safety ledge so that it may be displaced in height.
The invention renders it possible in a particularly advantageous manner to eliminate the spring supported profile gripping pieces and instead equip the holding ledge in a structurally much simpler manner with sawtooth like profile notches to hold the upper edges of the shaped parts. The individual profile notches of the upper holding ledge must be high enough so that the indivudal shaped parts may be inserted in the raised position and subsequently lowered into the profile notches of the lower holding ledge. The safety ledge, which is also equipped with sawtooth like profile notches, is placed into its lower position prior to transportation and is holding the individual shaped parts without the need for flexible holding by spring supported profile gripping pieces or the like. This results in a significantly simpler configuration of the holding ledges and for their conversion to hold different shaped parts, either the holding ledges themselves or profile ledges fastened to the holding ledges may be replaced rapidly and with little effort.
Preferably, every profile notch of the safety ledge is equipped with an oblique lateral surface and the lateral surface of the associated opposite notches facing the said oblique surface is approximately vertical. It is obtained in this manner that the oblique lateral surface of the profile notches of the safety ledge is pressuring in the course of the lowering of the safety ledge the edge of the shaped part received against the opposite vertical lateral surface of the profile notches of the holding ledge, thereby clamping the edge of the shaped part and preventing its rattling in transport. Surface damage to the shaped parts at the gripping locations is thereby prevented, in particular if the profile notches are entirely or partially lined with an elastic material, for example rubber.